New Friends, Same World
by ASmolHam
Summary: My life wasnt the best. I was blamed for things I didnt do. I was sad. Then they came along. They were my T.V. heroes. Team Bumblebee was here, in our world, the same world as me. I was gonna make the most of it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Hannah here. Okay, Transformers Robots in Disguise 2015 is awesome! If you haven't watched seen it yet, watch it. This is a story I made in honor of the new series. I typed this whole chapter in one day. Transformers belongs to Hasbro, I only own my OC's.**

* * *

I ran out of the house. Tears streamed down my face, the hood of my coat covering my head, blocking it from the falling snow. My mom, once again, blamed me for something I didn't do. Yet this time, I couldn't stand for it any longer. I ran through the snow to an old lot near my house. Cars park there occasionally.

There were 3 cars there. One was a yellow Camero-like muscle car with black stripes. There was a blue and white jeep with police lights on top of it. Finally, there was a red sports car with Japanese/Chinese symbols on it.**(A/N~ I don't know which they are)**.

In a way, they looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't care. I hid behind the red sports car. I sank to the smooth ground and buried my face between legs and sobbed.

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked.

I jolted up, and looked around. I whipped out a pocket knife. I kept one with me at all times.

"Wh-who's there? Show yourself!" I stated, tears still falling. My knife readied.

I heard nothing. I decided I was just hearing things. I put my knife away and sat down again. Then, I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I acted on instinct, grabbed the hand, whirled around, and pinned a man to the wire fence that surrounded the lot.

_Sideswipe's POV,_

'Ow, my aching processor.' I thought. I opened up my optics, and realized I was in vehicle form. Ahead of me, was a black and yellow Griffin Motors 1995 Windblazer, Bee was here.**(A/N~ Yes, that is what he is now. Bee is no longer an Urbana 500. It is revealed in episode 4, 'More than Meets the Eye'. And that episode has not premiered in the U.S yet, I just read the synopsis on the wiki)**

I also saw a blue and white police jeep. Strongarm was here too. Wait, where's Grimlock? We'll have to look for him. It was also, what Bee had told us, snowing.

"Is everyone alright?" Bee asked.

"I'm good." I replied.

"I'm okay, lieutenant." Strongarm answered.

"Wait where's Grimlock?" Bee asked.

"Not sure. We-" I was interrupted by the sound if sobbing. It was getting closer.

"Quiet! Someone's coming." Bee said.

The sound came closer and closer until I saw the source. It was a girl. She looked a little older than Russel. She wore a mint green jacket, the hood over her head, but I could tell she had curly brown hair. She had black boots. A pair of stretch jeans on her legs. She was leaking. Well, Bee told us it was called crying.

She ran behind me and sat down. She continued to cry. What had happened?

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her.

"What is he doing?!" Bee thought.

She stood up and pulled out a small knife.

"Wh-who there? Show yourself!" She stated. She sat back down.

Geez, what had happened to this girl? I really wanna talk to her. I activated my Holoform and walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She quickly grabbed my hand, whirled around, and pinned me to a wire fence.

_My POV,_

Who was this guy? He had a red sports jacket with a white t-shirt. He also wore blue jeans and black sneakers. He had really red spiky hair and his eyes were a bright electric blue. His skin was a fair peach color. He looked about 17 years old. I pointed my knife at him.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"My name's Shane." He replied shakily. Why do I feel like I know this guy?

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem kinda' familiar." I asked. I had stopped crying.

"I, uh, don't think so." He replied.

_ 'I swear I know him.' _Wait a second. _'The voice, the hair, the eyes. And the red sports car. No way.'_ I moved my knife away from his neck.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked in a calmer voice.

"Sure." He replied.

"Do you know about, oh I don't know, Autobots?" I asked, a small smirk on my lips.

"Um, what's an Autobot? I don't know what you're talking about." He replied quickly. He wasn't looking me in the eye. He was lying.

"I know you're lying, Sideswipe." I stated.

"How did you know?" He asked.

"Are you kidding? You're one my favorite Bot's. Nice Holoform by the way." I smiled.

"Um, thanks?" He questioned.

"Looks like our cover is blown." Strongarm stated aloud.

"No. Fragging. Way." I said.

I saw Sides' Holoform flicker away. What happened next, was just flat out amazing. They all transformed. I couldn't believe it. Team Bumblebee was here in front if me. But, where's Grimlock?

"Woah." I gasped. "I can't believe it. It's really you. But where's Grimlock? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"You know about Grimlock?" Bee asked.

"Yep. And I know a lot about you, Bumblebee. I know that Megatron had ripped out your vocal processor, Team Prime. I even know that Megatron had offlined you with his fusion cannon, but you had fallen into the Omega Lock which brought you back to life and your voice was restored. You then stabbed Megatron with the Star Saber." I gave a cheeky smile.

Bee's mouth was wide open.

"H-how?" He stuttered.

"Well, you see-" I was cut off when my phone started playing 'Monster' by Paramore, which was featured in Transformers: Dark of the Moon.

I pulled my IPhone out of my pocket. I looked at the caller ID. It was my friend Rayne, wanting to face time. I tapped a button on the screen and I saw her pale skin, grey eyes, and auburn hair.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" I asked.

"Okay. You probably won't believe me but, I think I just found Grimlock." She said.

"Show me." I said.

Rayne moved her phone. On the screen was a gigantic black and green metal T-Rex.

"Guys, my friend found Grimlock." I said.

* * *

** Well, that chapter's done. I really hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. You can find the Human Sideswipe art on my DA page. And don't worry, my stories will be updated, I just don't know when. Because a) I havent had much time and b) I have a lot of other stories I need to work on. Bye guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, it's me. I had this chapter done for a while now. I just haven't gotten around to posting ever since I became practically obsessed with Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Hetalia, and Fullmetal Alchemist. Yep, I'm a full out Otaku! I freaking love anime! If you have any anime recommendations, I'd love to hear them. I am watching Pokémon, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and Hetalia(can't find a dub of episode 27). I finished Sonic X, Persona 4: The Animation, Soul Eater Not!, and Tenkai Knights. I plan on watching Fullmetal Alchemist. Also, I might end up on TV! No joke. My grandfather is getting interviewed by 6abc at his crab restaurant, The Blue Claw Eatery. I am so proud of him and I hope I can attend and at least get seen on camera. If you have the time to watch it, it will be on June 8th at 10 a.m. on channel 6. Anyway, I don't own Transformers, just my OC's. And also my cover of 'Try'. Be sure to subscribe! And a shout out in the next chapter as to who gets the reference I put in there.**

**Hint- One of the words in that last sentence should give you a clue, who else can give it better?**

**I am adding the authors note I was going to put down at the bottom, but my IPad has been very annoying lately. I need a new one. And character sketches should be out soon. Thanks! **

* * *

"Hannah, who are you talking..." I showed her the Bots. "...to. No fragging way." She gasped.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"At our base." She replied.

"On our way." I said. We hung up.

"So your name's Hannah?" Strongarm asked.

"Yep. But my full name is Hannah Elizabeth Chapin II. That was one of my friends, Rayne Kyles. A fellow Transfan. I'll explain what that is later. Let's get a move on." I said.

Bee nodded.

"Alright. Let's rev up and roll!" Bee shouted.

Sides and Strongarm looked at him. I just face palmed.

"Still working on that, aren't ya?" I smirked.

"Yeah..." Be sighed as he rubbed a servo on the back of his helm.

I chuckled. Everyone transformed and I went with Sides. They activated their Holoforms for safety. I pulled out my phone and went to my Pandora app. I went to my Colbie Caillat station. My favorite song came on right away. I started singing along.

Put your make-up on

Get your nails done

Curl your hair

Run the extra mile

Keep it slim so they like you, do they like you?

Get your sexy on

Don't be shy, girl

Take it off

This is what you want, to belong, so they like you

Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to, give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Mm, mm

Get your shopping on, at the mall, max your credit cards

You don't have to choose, buy it all, so they like you

Do they like you?

Wait a second,

Why, should you care, what they think of you

When you're all alone, by yourself, do you like you?

Do you like you?

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to, give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to bend until you break

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Mm,mm

You don't have to try so hard

You don't have to, give it all away

You just have to get up, get up, get up, get up

You don't have to change a single thing

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try, try, try, try-y-y

You don't have to try

You don't have to try

Take your make-up off

Let your hair down

Take a breath

Look into a mirror, at yourself

'Don't you like you?'

'Cause I like you

The song ended. I paused the radio.

"That was, wow." Bee said. "You and Miko would get along. Especially if you sang rock music."

"Thanks Bee. I do sometimes sing rock music. It would be so cool to meet Miko. And Jack and Raf too." I replied.

"Lieutenant, who are you and Hannah talking about?" Strongarm asked.

"You see-" Bee started to say when I interrupted him by saying.

"Wait, pull over."

Everyone pulled over. I told Sides to roll down his window. On the sidewalk were my other friends Matt and David. They're brothers who moved here from London.

Matt had short dirty blonde hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. He wore a yellow plaid long sleeve jacket with a white jacket, jeans, and snow boots.

David had brown short shaggy hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. He wore an orange and blue coat, blue jeans and and a pair of Nikes.

"Sup bros." I said. The snow was starting to stop, but there was still quite a bit on the boys heads.

"Hey Hannah. I just going to go out and ask. These are the the Bot's I guess?" Matt asked.

"Rayne told ya too, huh?" I asked.

"Yep." David replied.

"Is it okay if they come with?" I asked the Bots.

"Why not." Bee said.

Bee and Strongarm opened their doors. David got in Strongarm and Matt got in Bee.

We started driving again.

"And Strongarm, Miko Nakadi is a friend of Bee's from a few years ago. There was also Jack Darby and Rafael Esquivel." I explained.

"And I was Raf's guardian." Bee acknowledged.

"And you two were really close. From the moment you accidentally stepped on his RC car to you dancing with him and Jack and Miko." David said

"Those were some funny moments." Matt said.

We had arrived at the base about fifteen minutes later. I gave the most awesome directions.

We hopped out and the Bots transformed. Our base was pretty much an abandoned warehouse in the middle of the woods. But it was in great condition after we fixed it up.

"Oi! Rayne! Where are yah?" I shouted. We then started to hear loud, crunching footsteps. They got louder and louder. Then we saw Rayne, but not the way we thought. She was riding on Grimlock's shoulder.


End file.
